Diamond in the Rough
by way2beme
Summary: Serena is a social outcast. Raye is popular. Mina is going to turn their worlds upsidedown through sweet, sweet revenge. But, as Mina's plan goes into action, bonds will be tried, emotions will run wild, and no one can be trusted.
1. Introductions

**Meet Serena. Serena is a freak, dubbed so by her classmates. She's never had a boyfriend, never been asked to a dance, never had any friends, and has certainly never been popular. The only thing she has had is a social disease.**  
  
_Meet Raye. Raye is extremely popular. Raye has had numerous boyfriends, always is asked to dances, has everyone wrapped around her finger, and has never known a life without popularity_.  
  
Meet Mina. Mina is Raye's best friend. Mina is almost as popular as Raye. She has had one boyfriend (who is still her boyfriend as we speak), has always been asked to dance, is everyone's friend, and has known a life without popularity before she met Raye.  
  
Raye would _never_ give Serena the time of day... Mina plans to change all that.  
  
**_----------------------------------------------_  
  
I'm not trying to make Serena, Raye, Mina, or anybody look bad in this fic. I just had this idea and I was like, that's good that's really good. Please review! Peace! (Note: Future chapters will be MUCH longer**.) 


	2. The Perfect Plan

This chapter is going to be Mina's Diary.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

6:15 a.m.- Waking Up.  
  
6:20- Still Waking Up.  
  
6:30- Fell out of bed. Lying on floor waking up.  
  
6:45- Finally woke up (though bags under eyes beg to differ). Why are there bags under my eyes? Because I spent all night trying to think up a way to ruin Raye. I know what you're thinking, "Ruin Raye?!? But she's your best friend! Why do you want to ruin her?" Because she has messed up my life in more ways that one. Sure, I've agreed to let breaking my brothers heart(she dated him and dumped him in one week), borrowing (more like taking without asking and then _**never **_returning) my clothes, and calling me fat (which caused me to almost become anorexic) slide. But I will _**not**_ let her get away with stealing Yura! Yura is my boyfriend for crying out loud! What kind of friend steals her other friend's significant other??? I mean, I saw them kissing in the Chem Lab, and then he dumps me, and now he's dating her. I _**saw**_ her lay that kiss on him (Much to his disapproval). I have the perfect way to ruin her too! But first, to find concealer to cover up these bags!  
  
7:45- On the bus. My plan is to take the nerdiest, most dorky girl, and make her popular. Then, give her so much influence, that she can take Raye down a notch. I'll tell her what to say, how to dress, and even how to walk! After Raye is gone, I'll be in the clear to take her place. This is perfect.  
  
8:15- Ow, ow, ow.  
  
8:30- More ow.  
  
8:35- This skateboarder totally hit me with his skateboard. I was just walking down the hallway, brooding over my perfect plan, when this skateboard comes flying at me out of no where! The guy fully apologized like, 20 times already, said he was doing a flip-thingy or whatever and slipped. The nurse is bandaging my ribcage as we speak. She says I bruised a rib, and I should be better after a few days.  
  
8:36- Ow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey fans! I thought I'd end it here. Next chapter is expected soon. 


	3. A Phone Call, Cats and Lita

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try to make this chapter longer than the previous. I luv reviews (hint hint)!  
  
""=Spoken Words

''=Mina's Thoughts

----------------------------------------------

Mina exited the nurses office with her lime green backpack slung over her shoulder and her cell phone in hand. She typed Raye's cell number into her phone as she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Stupid skateboarding punk. If he can't control his skateboard then wait until no ones around! Is that so hard? Really! I mean, God!" Her phone began to call Raye's number as she rounded the corner. She sighed. Great start of the day this had been. There was a click sound on the other end of the line as Raye picked up.  
  
"Hello! The fabulous Raye Hino speaking!"  
  
'Oh please!' Thought Mina. "Hey Raye. OMG! You'll never guess what just happened to me."  
  
"You mean the skateboard thing?"  
  
"But-but-it just happened. How could you know?"  
  
"I know everything sweetie, besides, everyone's talking about it."  
  
"They are? News to me."  
  
"Well, it's not everyday someone gets sent to the nurses office by Rickie Mullen. Everyone knows he wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
  
'So that was his name. Rickie Mullen. Hmm.' "Well anyway, I wanted to know what you thought of Serena Tsukino."  
  
"Tsukino? That freak? Well, I do think she could use some serious help in the fashion department, and she needs to stop falling asleep in class, it's so annoying having to get someone to wake her up everyday."  
  
"So, you hate Serena?"  
  
"I don't hate anyone. I just think the world's better off with her not knowing me and me not knowing her."  
  
'That means she hates her.' "Just wondering. I gotta get to class, Biology, hate it."  
  
"We all do. Goodbye Mina."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mina ran to class and literally threw herself into her seat just as the bell rang causing her chair to skid to the side a bit. As she tried to regain a steady heart rate, she looked to the right to see who she was seated next to. Her search was greeted by Lita Kino. She liked Lita. They had been friends ever since Lita had helped her get her cat Artemis out of the great oak on Inohoka Avenue. It turned out Lita also had a cat, a Calico named Makoto. (A/N: Okay, I realize that Lita doesn't have a cat in real life, and that Makoto is Lita's name on the Japanese version of the show, but I'm improvising here, bear with me.)  
  
"Hi Lita."  
  
"Hey. Long time no see huh?" Lita replied.  
  
"Yeah. I've been really busy lately. How's Makoto?"  
  
"She's great. We think she might be due for her shots though. We hope not, it takes the whole family to get her into her cat carrier."  
  
Mina smiled. "Artemis is the same way. We lure him with tuna. I think he may have caught on though." Lita chuckled.  
  
"I don't think Makoto's smart enough to figure out the tuna's a trap. We should try it one day."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I heard you got pummeled by a skateboard this morning."  
  
Mina groaned. "Don't remind me. Ugh. It's hurt to think about it." The two girls looked at each other and suddenly burst into fits of laughter. This was the reason Mina liked Lita so much, Lita would laugh at anything. Even one of Professor Manakima's bad jokes. Really. They we're so bad they we're actually kind of funny. Of course Professor Manakima thought he was the most hilarious person the student body had ever seen.  
  
"Why are we laughing?" asked Lita though giggles.  
  
"Who cares?" asked Mina. When they had finally regained their posturethey went on to talk about other things. Hot jocks, new movies, favorite songs...and Serena Tsukino.

=============================

Who thinks Lita should get involved with Mina's plan? Tell me in a reveiw. Also, has anyone else noticed that Mina, Lita, and Raye all are four letter names? Oo'


	4. Lita and Amy Join the Plan

Okay guys, you said you wanted Lita, so you got Lita! Inspirational music: Breakthrough by Hope 7.  
  
###################################################  
  
"Hey Lita?" Mina asked after Biology as everyone began to clear the class. "Will you wait for a sec? I need to ask you something and I don't want anyone around."  
  
Lita was curious so she took a seat next to Mina and flipped open her lime green notebook and began to doodle little chibi-Mina's and Lita's as they waited for the room to clear out. She noticed Melvin stayed behind, pretending to be absorbed in homework. The brunette grunted and balled up her page of doodles. Then, with the great force she used for softball, chucked it at his head. Bullseye! Her precise aim was what got her the pitchers position on the school team.  
  
Melvin's head snapped up and was met by Lita's Emerald Eyes which were fixed in a glare. Taking a hint he gathered up his books and began to leave, though not fast enough for Mina.  
  
"GO!" exclaimed Mina standing up and slamming her hands of the table. The brainiac shot out of the classroom. Mina took her seat once more and proceeded to explain her plan to Lita. "Finally. Okay, Lita, I have this plan you see, and I want you to be a part of it." Mina brushed some of her blonde strands from her face and looked to Lita's face. Lita's green eyes glittered with noticeable intrigue. Perfect. Mina continued on.  
  
"I think Raye needs to be put in her place..." as Mina finished reciting her plan Lita had a smirk across her face. Mina whipped out a piece of paper with Mina Aino written on it in orange ink, her signature color (no pun intended). "Just sign here. If you're going to help me, then I need assurance. I can't have anything go wrong." Lita nonchalantly gave Mina her John Hancock in her favorite green pen. This was too good an offer to pass up.  
  
"We might need someone to tutor Serena. Help her bring her grades up." Lita's deep eyes brightened with an idea. Mina's face glowed.  
  
"Amy Mizuno!" They both said grinning. And so enters Amy Mizuno.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Some would tell you that Amy Mizuno was smart, but most would say she was a genius. And so she was. Amy had the highest grade point average in the school, much to Melvin's dismay. She was also captain of the chess team, best on the swim team, and the worlds nicest person. Not a mean bone in her body. She was perfect for Mina's plan.  
  
At lunch Lita and Mina confronted Amy. Raye had checked out earlier in the day due to "cramps". What that really meant was she didn't want to take her History test. It ticked Mina off that Raye got away with everything, but she wasn't so mad now, since it gave her a change to safely talk about her plan to Lita (and soon to be Amy) and enlist Amy in the plot. When Lita and Mina finally found Amy she was completely engrossed in a book of the Bio-Physics genre. The blue eyed girl slowly lowered her book only to see Mina Aino and a brunette seated across from her. She knew Mina from Calculus (and the fact that everyone knew Mina. She was as golden as Raye Hino!) The brunette was new to her. Of course she knew she existed, but she had no idea what her name was.  
  
"Hi Amy." The brunette said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Um, Hi." Amy replied.  
  
"Amy, I don't know if you know her, but this is Lita Kino. And I'm-"  
  
"Mina Aino. I know."  
  
"Look Amy, I- _we_ have this plan. Are you sick of Raye Hino?"  
  
After explaining her plan for the second time that day Mina drafted her second assistance. And now, just below the name Lita Kino, were the words Amy Mizuno, written in blue ink.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The three allies spent the rest of lunch revising the finer points of Mina's plan and discussing what exactly to do. Mina looked around the cafeteria and settled her eyes on Serena Tsukino. Time to put her plan into action. Mina motioned for Amy and Lita to follow her as she went up to Serena.  
  
"Hey Tsukino." 


	5. Mission Serena

Serena's POV  
  
I heard someone say "Hey Tsukino" behind me. I figured it was Darien, come to call me meatball head again, but the voice sounded suspiciously female. I cautiously turned around and saw.... MINA AINO! The whole time I'm thinking 'Mina Aino is talking to me?...Mina Aino knows my name?' The whole cafeteria was utterly silent. Mina rounded the table, followed by Amy (genius) and Lita (certified best cook in the school). The Caf was still silent.  
  
Mina whirled around and said "Go back to your lunches...now." Silence. Then Lita got a twitch on her eyebrow. She decided to do something about it.  
  
_**"KEEP STARING! MAYBE WE'LL DO TRICKS!"**_ Well, that got everyone back to their lunch. Meanwhile, Mina, Lita, and Amy were leaning against each other for support while they almost died laughing.

I'm still in the dark at this point. Lita opened an eye from laughing and saw me sitting there like a freak on wheels wondering what the heck they were doing sitting across from me. Lita jabbed Mina in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! That hurt. You jerk!" exclaimed Mina. Lita cleared her throat and nodded towards me. Mina looked over and started whatever she had come to do. "Right, right. Okay, Tsukino, listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. We want you to be one of us. Yeah, you heard me, hold all questions till the end. Ugh, I sound like a teacher! Anyway, we want you to be our friend. Amy's going to tutor you, Lita is going to be in charge of attitude, and _**I**_ will be in charge of image. We figure 5 is a good number and when Raye gets back from where-ever we'll be good as gold."  
  
Oh my-- She wants me to be...Me?!?!? They also want me to know Raye Hino? This is so...freaky. "I just have just one question." I said to mainly Mina but scanned all of their faces. "Why? Why me?"  
  
Mina hesitated. She looked to Amy. Amy tried to hide a shrug but I saw it. Amy shot a look to Lita, who just stared back. Any decided to take a shot.  
  
"Well, we think that you're an...interesting person and...we'd like to get to know you." She flashed a smile.  
  
"Yeah. What Amy said." Mina added. Well, who could turn down as offer like this? I won't. I may have bad grades, but I'm not stupid.  
  
"Okay. I accept."  
  
Mina happily bit her lip as she shot the table a grin. Lita flopped back into her chair with a grunt that sounded like Whooth. And Amy let out a long held in breath. We're they really this anxious and/or relieved I accepted? Wow. I'm beginning to like this.  
  
Mina whipped out a piece of paper that had Mina Aino, Lita Kino, and Amy Mizuno written with various inks on it. I noticed Raye Hino was not on the paper.  
  
"Umm... why isn't Rayes name on this?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, she doesn't know. Now sign here in your favorite color." replied Mina. Raye not knowing? This was like... Amy not being a genius! Oh well, I guess what Raye doesn't know can't hurt her right? Right?  
  
I quickly signed my name in pink ink (Tee-hee, a rhyme. ) and Mina looked at it for a moment, then stuffed it into her purse.  
  
"Okay. Well, that's done." said Lita standing up taking her tray with her.  
  
"Yup." Said Amy following Lita's suite.  
  
"Lets go." added Mina as the three began to leave. Then she stopped and realized that I wasn't following. "Coming Tsu- ah, Serena?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah." I grabbed my tray and followed them out. As we passed the trash cans I heard Lita whisper to Mina.  
  
"Mission accomplished." she said.  
  
"Remember Lita, we still have a long way to go." replied Mina.  
  
"Yeah, don't celebrate so soon." said Amy.  
  
"Well excuse me for breathing!" Lita retorted to both of them.

(Sigh.) I still don't know where this is going, but I think I like it.  
  
##########################################  
  
Hey fans! Well, there you have it. The next few chapters will be Serena's transformation. THIS is the hard part. 


	6. Doodles

Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, I kinda forgot it. Whoops! Here's the next chappie! Luv Y'all! It's Serena's POV.

Mina sat me down in front of her giant mirror. I was so thrilled to be liked by Mina Aino! She's like...royalty or something. I swear, if life was a magazine either her or Raye would be on the cover. I'd probably be somewhere near the fashion do's and don'ts in the back..

"Let's see. We should start with your eyebrows. Lita, hand we the tweezers," was the first thing Mina said after we got to her house besides Hey mom and Follow me.

Let me say here that plucking**_ hurts_**. I didn't know I had such unruly eyebrows. I mean, Mina was sitting there for, like, ever plucking away at my face. It hurt like crap until Mina showed me what I looked like in the mirror. I looked better. I never thought I looked bad, but I guess eyebrows do matter.

"I think we should do her hair next don't ya think?" asked Lita. Mina ran her hands through my hair like she was contemplating. Then she got right next to my face.

"You have really nice hair. I think we should get rid of your little bun thingies and give you a braid on your top layer. Don't you think so?" Before I could even reply Mina had pulled the rubber bands from my hair and it had fallen around my face.

She picked up a white brush with a pink rhinestone M on it from her dresser and started to brush my hair. I've never had someone brush my hair before. It was definitely something different, but hey, I'm not complaining.

As Mina brushed my hair I looked around her room. Her bed is white like the furniture and has an orange comforter. There are doodles in Sharpie on some of the furniture, but mainly on the dresser in front of me. The doodles are basically mini-Mina's with peace signs or something like that, but there was one that caught my eye. It was a girl with black hair next to a girl with blonde hair. They were both smiling and were holding a sign that said BFF on it. Next to the blonde were the initials M.A and there was R.H. next to the black haired. I assumed it was Mina and Raye. I ran a finger over the sign just as Mina stopped brushing my hair.

"Is that you and Raye?" I asked her, but she pretended not to hear me and put the brush down right on top of the picture. I guessed she was mad at Raye or something. It was quiet for a moment before someone said anything.

"Yeah, it's me and Raye but I hate that picture. It's poorly drawn cause we were, like, weirdly hyper or something when we drew it. Just ignore it." I personally thought it was really good. The lines were just right and it wasn't cartoon-ish like the others. It actually looked like them, like a portrait or something like that. Maybe Mina has a different perspective of stuff like that. Or...maybe she's really mad at Raye. Oh well, it's not my concern.

Mina gathered the top layer of my hair and picked up the brush once more. She brushed through it to make it smooth before braiding it. Her finger flew through my hair like a rocket as she quickly wove her hair into a beautiful braid. When she got to the end of my hair she grabbed a pony tail holder and fastened it.

"There. Isn't that pretty?" Mina smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. It really was. I looked great.

Ami got a look like she remembered something. "Serena, you remembered to call your mom and tell her you'd be staying with Mina tonight right?" Of course I didn't.

"Crap! I'll be right back!" I ran to Mina's door then skidded to a stop. "Um, Mina? Where's your phone?"

Mina looked like she was about to bust out laughing. "Next to my bed."

"Oh..." Well don't I feel stupid.

I cautiously sat on Mina's bed and picked up the white phone which, I quickly noticed, also had a mini-Mina on it. I punched in my phone number and waited for it to ring. The clock by the phone read four-thirty so I probably wasn't in too much trouble.

"Come on Serena, relax. It's not like my beds going to eat you or anything." Mina said as she flopped onto it. I quickly found out it was a water bed by the way it bobbed up and down. Lita and Ami also sat next to me and listen to my end of the conversation. I hear our machine come on.

"Hello. You have reached the Tsukino residence. If you'd like to leave a message for Irene, Kenji, Sammy, or Serena, please wait for the beep and do your thing....BEEP!"

I sighed and pressed the cut off then waited for a dial tone.

"Couldn't get her?" asked Lita.

"No, I'm gonna try her office."

"Okay."

Another answering machine.

"Ugh! Stupid answering machines! What are they? Haunting me?!?" I cried. Mina apparently thought this was hilarious since she didn't stop giggling for like ever. I finally reached my dad's cell and I asked him to tell mom that I was at a friends for the night. He said he would when he saw her.

"Whew! Glad that's over," said Ami.

"Yeah," agreed Lita.

"Hey Ser?" asked Mina. Since when did she have nick name for me? I guess it's easier that saying Serena all the time.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Raye?" What do I think of Raye? What was she getting at?

"What do you mean what do I think of Raye?"

"I mean do you think she's nice 'n' stuff?"

"I don't know. I never really got to know her."

"Right." She sounded a little annoyed. She looked at Lita and Ami. Lita gave a little shrug. Hmm... this is suspicious. Better keep on my toes.


	7. Balcony

Hey all! Glad to hear from you in you reviews. I'm going to clear some things up.

**Krystelo**- I'm glad you thought she was naïve because I was hoping it would seem that way. Right now, she oblivious to what's going on. ...Perfect....

**Everyone Else**- Y'all asked me to update so here goes! Various POVS.

* * *

-Mina's Diary-

_**I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. Usually I'm a heavy sleeper, but tonight it seemed like I was on a complete artillery on Coke and candy. I could hear Serena breathe softly next to me. Serena is actually I really nice person, funny too. I bet we'd get along well. Lita and Amy were asleep on the floor around the bed. Amy is a quiet sleeper and doesn't move at all. Lita, on the other hand, is very restless. She talks in her sleep and is always moving around. I move around alot too, but that's beside the point. I eventually decided to go outside and breathe in the fresh night-time air.**_

_**And that's why I am writing in my diary on the balcony at four in the morning. I'm going to have bags under my eyes again. The others are still asleep. I suppose I could be mean and "accidentally" slam the door when I come in so they wake up and I have someone to talk to but my conscience would never forgive me. Besides, why punish them because of my inner clock?**_

_**Serena's transformation is complete. I can't wait to see Raye's face when Serena walks in and sits with us. She'll just about explode! Excellent.**_

-Serena's POV-

I felt the waterbed move and heard someone's feet pat over towards the desk in Mina's room. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Mina grab a book off her desk then open the sliding glass door to her balcony. I have bad memories of glass doors. I'm such a klutz that I always run into them. Mina's sitting in a white chair now scribbling away on the book using the moon to light the page. She looks almost angelic.

-Mina's Diary-

_**I suppose Serena will eventually get suspicious of what's going on. It's been on my mind a lot lately. What if she finds out and quits? I can't let that happen! I don't have a back-up plan! I think the best outcome of this would be getting Yura back. I remember how much I cried over him, how many tears I shed. The others may hate Raye, but I have so much more to lose here! I have a guy on the line, I could lose everything that made me happy. At least I have Artimis. He's the only guy that would never choose me over Raye. Oh crap, I'm crying again.**_

-Serena's POV-

Mina's crying. I can see her tears glistening in the moonlight. I wonder what's the matter. Maybe she's upset about something going on in her life that no one knows about. I heard her boyfriend Yura broke up with her recently, but she doesn't seem like the person to get mad over that.

-Mina's Diary-

_**Great, I'm getting the pages wet. I'm so perfect aren't I? Heh, I love sarcasm. The sun is rising. I better get to bed so the others don't expect anything. Night.**_

-Author's POV-

Mina entered the bedroom as quietly as she could. She was careful not to wake up Serena as she lowered herself into the bed. The next day would be better, or so she hoped.

* * *

I know this chapter sucked but I just wanted to reveal some stuff about the characters. I'll tell you about what Raye does later in the next chappie okay?


	8. Facing Rei

And now the long awaited chapter in which Rei gets a taste of her own medicine. I've gotten into the habit of spelling Raye the Japanese Way which is Rei. Hope it doesn't confuse people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters. Although I do wish I owned Usagi…

The weekend went by fast for the four girls. Of course, you could argue that time flies when you're having fun. Training Serena had seemed like a chore at first, what with the explaining, re-explaining and then physically SHOWING Serena how to walk, talk, eat and breathe, but had become a fun and interesting adventure. When Monday finally rolled around, Serena looked like she had been popular all her life…

/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\

Rei Hino rested her head in her hand, daydreaming, as the Algebra teacher droned on about variables and exponents and such. It was a few minutes before class when Rei finally came back to reality. She looked at the blackboard and realized she didn't understand ANYTHING up there. Her jaw dropped and she let her head bang onto the desk, gaining the unwanted attention of the professors gaze.

"Miss Hino," he started. "Would you kindly explain how I got the answer of this problem?"

Rei glanced at the clock and smiled. "I would, but our time is up." Just as she finished her sentence the bell rang and the students raced for the door. As Rei exited the professors grabbed her arm.

"Miss Hino I'd like it if you'd pay attention during my class. It would help you a great deal. Do problems 1-25 on page 620 and bring me the work tomorrow. I'd like you to be able to explain how you found your answers."

Rei's hope of a free afternoon plummeted. She nodded and made her way to her locker. Maybe lunch would be better. She grabbed her lunch bag and Algebra book, hoping someone would be able to explain in to her. She hurried to lunch and took a seat at the table where she and her friends would sit. Although she didn't know Ami and Lita well…at all…she could allow herself to count them as friends. They'd been hanging around with Mina lately and she decided she didn't mind. Besides, the more the merrier right?

When she placed herself at the table, she tried to decide whether to open her lunch box or her Algebra book first. She sighed. Her grandfather would kill her if she let her grades drop. Annoyed and defeated she pushed her lunch off to the side and opened the book.

After much groaning, pouting, sighing, cursing, and sulking, Rei finally managed to battle her way through the first problem. She glanced at her watch and wondered where in the world Mina was. A voice in the back of her mind reminded her of Lita and Ami as well. Where was everybody?

/\\\\/\\\\

"Come ON Serena just PICK something!" Mina urged.

"Yeah! Pick it up!" pressed Lita.

"Please?" added Ami, in much kinder than the other two.

The girls were in the lunch line and Serena couldn't choose between the spaghetti or the mac 'n' cheese. They had been there at least five minutes and her companions where ready to kill her. Frustrated, Mina grabbed a plate of both and set them of Serena's plate.

Serena calculated the cost in her mind. "But…but I don't have enough mo-" Mina cut her off and slapped another dollar on her plate.

"Now you do." Mina said and pushed Serena in the direction of the cashier, giving Serena a smile to let her know her harshness wasn't meant in a negative way. The girls paid and made their way to their table. Serena, in a temporary brain lapse began to go toward her old table in the corner.

Mina grabbed her arm. "Where are you going? You sit with us now!" she said smiling. Serena blushed at her mistake and followed them to their seats. She sat her tray down in front of the only seat left. That seat was beside Rei Hino.

/\\\\/\\\\

Rei looked up expecting to see Yura, Mina's ex and now Rei's current boyfriend, but instead saw Serena Tsukino, odangos and all. How dare she assume she could sit where she there without her or Mina's consent!

"What do you think your doing? This spot is reserved Tsukino!" Rei said harshly.

Serena stuttered, startled by Rei's sharp outburst. "I-I just…I thought I…Mina said…"

"I told her she could." Mina interjected. Serena gave her a grateful smile, glad to be saved from Rei's already growing fury.

"You TOLD her she could? Since when are you her best friend huh?" Rei growled.

"I like her. She's great person with a kind and caring personality! Besides, majority rules. Isn't that what we agreed?" Mina replied.

"What majority?" Rei asked. "All in favor of Tsukino's presence raise your right hand." she instructed. Lita, Ami, and Mina all raised their hands. "But…" she started.

"Majority rules…" Mina reminded.

Rei sighed. "Fine. Tsukino, park it." she said and pointed at the seat. Serena gracefully slipped into the chair and turned to face Rei.

"My name is Serena." she said.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Serena." she replied. "My name is Serena."

"Oh." Rei said, impressed by the blonde's valor. "Okay then. Serena."

Before anyone could say anything else a hand rested on Serena's shoulder. "You're in my seat." the person said. Serena turned and saw a guy with purple hair and white eyes staring at her. "Could you move?"

Serena was impressed with his courteousness and smiled. "Um, I'm sorry, but I was told I could sit here. You'll have to find somewhere else to sit."

"Yeah Yura." Mina said giving a victorious smirk. "You'll have to sit somewhere else." She waved him off with one hand inspected the nails on her other. Yura gave Rei a questioning look, but to no avail. He was sent away, but not before pulling one of Serena pig tails, which lead Mina to tell her she should have worn the braid like she'd told her too.

Serena frowned. "But then he would have gotten all of my hair instead of just half." she said, stroking the pig tail he'd pulled. Everyone laughed, even Rei.

'Hmm…' Rei thought. 'Maybe Serena isn't that bad after all…'

Yay! Another chappie finished. Sorry it took so long to update!

Review! 


	9. Who's up for the mall?

Rei's approval of Serena was almost too much for Mina to bear. Could this really be happening? Fate must be on her side, because when Rei began to laugh at Serena's jokes Mina knew that she was accepted. Mina winked at Amy, who nudged Lita, who nodded back at Mina. They were ready for the next phase. The only problem was, that Mina wasn't quite sure how she'd go about it. But why worry about it now? She needed Rei to really trust Serena the way she had trusted Mina. Maybe a shopping trip… 

"So guys, want to go to the mall after school? I need some new shoes." Mina proposed.

"I'm in!" Rei said, as she punched some numbers into her calculator. Of course Rei was in. She was always in when it came to shopping. Mina shot Amy and Lita a 'You better say yes!' look.

"Sounds fun." "Yeah." Good girls.

"What about you Serena? We can get you some cute clothes." said Mina, putting on a sweet smile.

"I can't. I'm broke." Serena said, looking upset about missing the fun.

"No problem. I'll pay for it." Mina said.

"Really? You've already done so much."

Rei's head snapped up. "What do you mean she's 'done so much'."

Serena began to answer when Mina cut her off. "She means I gave her a dollar for lunch. It wasn't a big deal really."

"Hmm…" was Rei's only reply before she turned back to problem 23 out of 25.

"Um… okay. I guess I'm in…" Serena could tell she would need to keep her mouth shut.

Mina fumed. How could Serena allow herself to get so close to letting the cat out of the bag! Didn't she realize how crucial this was? The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. As each of the 5 girls headed to their next class, Mina grabbed Serena's arm. "What did you think you were doing back there?" she hissed making sure Rei was out of ear shot. "I thought I told you not to let Rei know!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot!"

"Well, remember next time! I can't let this go down the drain because you 'forgot'." she released Serena's arm so she could put air-quotes around the word forgot.

Serena could feel herself tearing up. She hated when people were mad at her. "I'm really sorry Mina! I'll be more careful next time."

The dragon inside Mina softened and she out her arm around Serena's neck. "It's okay. I know you're trying. Just… remember next time okay?"

Serena nodded and the guilt washed away. Mina wasn't angry, she was just worried. Serena still didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was meant a lot to Mina, and Serena would do her best to help her friend. That's what friends are for right?

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

After school, the five girls piled into Mina's car. Rei, of course, was shotgun. She wouldn't let herself be caught dead sitting squeezed in the backseat, where Serena was fastening her lap belt between Lita and Amy.

"Hey!" called a voice from across the parking lot. All five girls turned in unison toward the shouter. Yura now stood, in all his floppy-brown-hair-hanging-in-his-gorgeous-blue-eyes glory next to Mina's sleek red corvette. "I can see you're on your way somewhere, Rei, but call me when you get back, alright? We have something important to talk about." Without another word, the Roman god made his way back to his beat up, old Jeep. It wasn't much of a car, but anyone from miles away could see it was well loved.

Lita raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Rei rolled her eyes, and snapped her seat belt into place. "Ugh, I don't know. He can be such a drama king sometimes. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Whatev." Mina said, backing out of her parking spot, careful not to brush against the SUV that was parked dangerously close to her right side. Anyone would have believed Rei's brush off of Yura's cryptic statement if she hadn't spent the ride to the mall silently biting her nails. Maybe the raven-haired beauty wasn't as confident as she appeared. Or maybe it was a ploy for sympathy from her followers. Only Rei herself knew for sure.

The Juuban mall was truly a site to be seen. The ceilings were sturdy, yet every few feet a skylight allowed shoppers to stop and admire the weather if they so chose. The center of the mall was a white marble fountain with a black marble basin which constantly let crystal clear water flow down it's three layers. Serena paused as she entered to stare up at the 30-foot-high ceiling.

"It's not going anywhere. You can admire it later." Serena found herself looking into Lita's bright green eyes. The brunette winked, to let Serena know that she was only joking. Serena smiled and followed Lita and the rest of the ground into the first store on the left. The walls of Gadzooks were lined with various print tops and pants, but the group only seemed interested in tops.

"Ooh!" Rei help up a red top featuring an abstract design of a fairy surrounded by white and red swirls. She turned and held it up to her torso in the mirror. The red color made her long black hair even more noticeable than it already was. "Cute! I'm getting it!" Rei walked up to the counter and slapped down a credit card, not bothering with any of the other shirts in the store.

Mina shifted through the racks, but all the shirts she liked only came in medium and large--far too big for the petite blonde. "Well, I'm ready to move on. What about you guys?" Her comrades agreed and they made their way past the kiddie stores and Lane Bryant into the nearest shoe store.

"Ah yes! Here I find my passion!" Mina shot through the store trying on every pair in her path… the shoes never stood a chance. Finally settling on a pair of white ballet flats with red stitching designs and a pair of strappy, orange, iridescent heels, she led the brigade out of the store. The other girls, not having had much enthusiasm in shoes today, were more than relieved to leave the store.

A cart with a green and white striped cover stood in the middle of the giant East wing.

"Let's go check it out you guys!" exclaimed Amy, eyeing the jewelry.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I can find something to go with my new top." Rei mused.

The small cart was loaded down with earrings, necklaces, bracelets, rings and all other types of jewelry.

"This is cute." said Mina, holding up a silver bracelet with a toggle clasp and an orange crystal heart dangling from it. "And there's one for each of us!" She held up for more in blue, green, pink, and red.

"Let's get them!" exclaimed Rei. "That way, everyone will know we're best friends!" Rei was so into the idea that she didn't even care if she'd included Amy, Lita, and (ugh) Serena, in her friends circle. Besides, every great ruler had a great army behind her.

The girls paid for their bracelets and clipped them on. Serena needed a little help with the confusing clasp, but eventually got it on.

"See? Don't they look great?" Mina asked holding her left wrist into the air to admire the sparkling heart. Her friends nodded in agreement.

Lita, Amy, and Serena walked in front of Rei and Mina, leading the way to the next store.

"Hey, Rei-chan!" Mina whispered.

"Hm?"

"This is for you." Mina pushed a small wad of white tissue paper into Rei hand. At first Rei grimaced thinking the blonde had given her a used tissue, but finally realized there was something in it when a sharp corner from inside scratched her palm. She discreetly unfolded the paper to reveal a silver necklace. The pendant was circular with an "R" imprinted in it and a small faux-diamond placed under the top loop of the "R".

"Thanks, Mina-chan!" Rei smiled and fastened the necklace around her neck, letting the pendant rest on her breastbone.

"You're welcome! The others may have bracelets, but only we have necklaces." Mina reached up and pulled a chain from under her shirt, on it was a pendant just like Rei's, only with an "M" on it. Sometimes Rei was in awe of her blonde counter-part, even if she'd**never** let on.

"Brilliant."

"I know." Mina winked.

"What are you guys talking about back there?" Lita asked, turning back.

"Nothing, just gossiping about you." Mina said with a jokey smile.

"Ha ha, very funny."

Rei and Mina giggled. Even if Mina wanted to knock Rei off her high horse, a part of her still wanted Rei to like her. It was a sort of bizarre Rei-effect, that affected everyone. In fact, if Yura hadn't stopped by her car that afternoon reminding her of how hurt she was, Mina might've almost reconsidered her plan for Rei. Almost.

* * *

Okay guys. Thats the next chapter. I know, I know long time, no see. But I'm back and that's all that matters. Anyway, for those that don't know what a toggle clasp is (I didn't know either until recently) it's the kind with a circle anda bar that goes through it. Catch ya later! 


End file.
